


Leia In Lap

by Goid



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Electra Complex, F/M, Incest, Loudcest, Parent-Child Incest, the loud verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: Leia won't take no for an answer and resorts to dirty means to get what she wants.
Relationships: Leia Loud/ Lincoln Loud
Kudos: 25





	Leia In Lap

Lincoln was sitting in his armchair, with a newspaper open in front of his face, not actually reading anything but using it as a shield from his daughter’s burning stare. He had a rather annoyed look on his face.

“No, Leia” Lincoln said for the millionth time. “It’s just way too expensive, maybe if it were reasonable, but $300? That is clearly a rip-off.” He scoffed.

"But Mom-" Leia started.

“No.” Lincoln barely looked up this time

Leia opened her mouth, but before any words could leave her mouth-.

"No," Lincoln said, not even being able to see the girl, but hearing the lack of her breathing was enough to know she was about to start talking. She stamped her small foot in a fit of rage that was only half genuine, crossing her arms and giving Lincoln a scowl. 

Leia only pouted and glared at him for a time, mulling over her next plan of attack. After a moment, a wicked grin crept over her face. Lincoln didn’t see this, he was still pretending to read the paper in an attempt to ignore the girl and make her go away.

“Oh, Daddy~...” Leia cooed in a sing-song way, a stark contrast to her demeanor five seconds ago. Lincoln knew nothing good came after that particular tone of voice. Before he could even put the paper down, she was already crawling under it, up into his lap. 

She straddled one of his legs, before pressing her bottom down on his thigh, squeezing it with her knees. Then she pressed herself into him, with her head resting on his shoulder, her lips inches from the nape of his neck. He could feel her hot breath against his skin as she breathed. She moved her hands up his chest, right under his neck with her palm flat against him, lightly kneading with her fingertips. Most unbecoming of a daughter.

Lincoln, having already thrown the newspaper aside once Leia just barreled her way through it to climb into his lap, was maintaining his annoyed look as Leia grinded her chest into him in a most inappropriate way. 

“Leia…” Lincoln breathed in a low, exasperated tone.

She just responded with a warm ‘Hmmmm?’ from deep in her chest that he felt more than heard. 

“Leia, what do you think you are doing?” Lincoln asked. She looked up at him with her best doe eyes and feigned ignorance.

“I don’t know what you mean, Daddy, can’t I sit on your lap anymore?” As she said this, she squeezed his thigh between hers harder.

“I thought you were mad at me?” He smirked at her. And for an instant he thought he saw the flash of rage he was hoping to ignite with his comment come across her face before disappearing again.

“Oh, I could never stay mad at you, Daddy…” she whispered into his ear with what he considered a sickeningly sweet amount of sugar. 

‘Christ, why did Lola insist on acting lessons?’ Lincoln briefly thought to himself. 

This was wrong, and he knew it. Leia was in every way her mother’s daughter, just as manipulative and conniving. He brought his arms up to grab her sides with the intent to push her away, to stop this illicit affair, it had already gone too far before... But her thighs were higher than he anticipated from squeezing his leg, and he got a handful of her thigh instead. Before quickly retracting his hand.

“Oh, daddy!” Leia let out a sharp cry, nuzzling into his neck. He let out an exaggerated huff of air, rolling his eyes.

Lincoln swallowed hard. He knew what he should say, He knew what he had to say. This situation was wrong. He knew what she was doing, SHE knew she was doing. He needed to be the adult and stop it, it was in every sense inappropriate. He needed to push her away, firmly reject her, tell her no to every advance, hold his ground every time she tried to fight against him, follow everything in all those books by the ‘Professionals’ Lola forced him to read about parenting when she was pregnant. 

There was just one unique problem with his family none of those books ever covered. After lincoln inadvertently grabbed Leia's thighs, and then didn’t proceed Leia decided he needed more coaxing.

So, Leia started to slightly gyrate her hips back and forth, rubbing her crotch on his leg. Causing the extreme heat radiating off her, to seep through his jeans and into his thigh, and that was too much of a distraction.

Once he stopped ignoring one sensation, his train of thought about his fatherly duty was demolished. Without something to focus on, a cascade of senses he knew was there but was choosing not to acknowledge came crashing down. He could feel her soft chest squishing against his through her thin blouse. He could smell not only the shampoo that she used, as her hair was nearly covering his face but also the perfume she was wearing, the two mixed nicely. And, of course, there was the intense heat radiating off her body. He darted his eyes down to the face of the girl, she is beautiful. And she looks up and him and smiles devilishly.

His hands were still in the air from where he reared back from her thighs, and he had to decide what to do. He didn’t have much time for rational thought left. All the combined stimuli were already causing him to become aroused, he could feel that much, and Leia would feel it in a moment. He grabbed her sides, to which she hummed in approval. But he hesitated, and Leia went for the kill.

She traced her hands down Lincoln’s arms, sitting up slightly and grabbed hold of his wrists, forcing him to look at her. She looked him in the eye for a moment before leaning in and giving him a small kiss. Unfortunately for Lincoln, Leia had picked up a secret or two from her mother about hitting her father’s weak spots. Leia was then able to easily push her father’s hand down from her sides to her hips, where she felt his hands automatically apply more pressure. She grinned as his fingers sunk into her supple flesh.

She leaned forward again to her last position, with her face in his neck, and started to kiss there, pecking at his jawline, and running down to his collarbone, knowing he was ticklish. Another Lola patented trick of the trade. 

“We… Leia…You… Shouldn’t…” Between ragged breaths and slight laughs Lincoln still tries to protest. But he gets nowhere, Leia can feel his hands idly starting to knead her rump, squeezing and massaging the skin where she placed his hands. She started to work more vigorously at his neck, harder deeper wetter more passionate kisses to show her excitement.

Seeing things moving along well, she slowly brings her hands up to his chest. Her nimble fingers quickly get to work unbuttoning his shirt, which falls open easily. Leia presses her hands against her father's bare chest. She can feel his heart pounding, and the slight amount of sweat, he was already so warm.

It was all too much for the man, he could feel himself come to a full erection from the attention, and he wasn’t sure he even cared anymore. Leia knew her father had been getting progressively more aroused as she had been progressing, but she needed something definite to make sure he was on board with what happens next.

Leia looked at her father’s face, his eyes seemed almost glazed over, his eyelids heavy, in a hazy stupor of lust. That was a good sign. Leia rubbed her thigh along her fathers and felt his growing manhood. That was also a good sign. That was probably as good as she was going to get. So she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. A very faint kiss and pulled back slightly, Waiting to see what he would do. After a tense moment. He lunged forward pulling her back into his lip-locked embrace.

Finally, he was getting into it, giving back to her. He started to push back against her kisses. After only a couple pecks on the lips, Leia lingered, lip-locked with her father, and let Lincoln slip his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance, doing a dance with one another. A dance Lincoln definitely won. Lincoln pulled away from the kiss, leaving Leia a little awestruck and panting. After a moment Leia looked at her father with fire in her eyes. She was ready. But wasn’t sure if he was.

She took the chance and pushed herself off his lap, standing back up before him before quickly dropping to her knees. She leaned forward between his legs. Her hands-on his thighs. She looked up at him as if asking permission before sliding her hands up to his belt and beginning to fiddle with it. Lincoln didn’t stop her, his own lust clouding his mind.

Leia quickly unbuckled the belt and got it out of the way. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. She could now see the bulge in his underpants, and she wanted it. She grabbed the top waistband of his underpants and pants at the same time and yanked them down. Springing up to meet her was Lincoln’s fully erect shaft. The head of which nearby booped Leia’s nose. 

“Wow daddy, I always forget how big you are.” Leia squeals in delight.

Lincoln is silent, embarrassed, and ashamed that he is about to let his daughter do something so dirty, but too overcome by his own desire to make her stop. Leia grinned before greedily choking down half the shaft in one go. She wrapped her hand around the base and squeezed gently. Leia looked up at Lincoln with his dick pressing into one of her cheeks.

She popped it out of her mouth and gave it a couple licks, giggling. 

“What’s wrong, daddy?” Leia teases him. “Cat got your tongue?” 

Leia put the head back in her mouth and continued to bob her head up and down on it. Lincoln moaned as his daughter continued to work on him. His hand found its way down and atop of Leia’s head. Lincoln began to lightly thrust his pelvis forward, wanting her to take it deeper and deeper. His hand wrapped around her twin tail and began to pull her towards him on the down thrusts. 

“Oh, Leia…” Lincoln moaned as Leia kept up her rhythm. “Leia, wait, slow down!” Lincoln began to grit his teeth as he started to feel himself getting close. Leia didn’t relent and instead started to go faster instead. 

“Leia, I’m gonna…” Lincoln warned before letting himself go to the ecstasy. He pulled her down on himself hard by her hair as he thrust his pelvis forward, forcing his dick farther down Leia’s throat than she was comfortable with and choked her slightly. He then held her there as he came. Pouring his seed straight down her throat. After a moment of being choked, Leia took a fist and began to pound on Lincoln's thighs as she groaned her protest.

“Oh, sorry honey,” Lincoln said as he let go of her, allowing her to take him out of her mouth. She coughed a couple times and looked up at him angrily.

“I told you not too…” Lincoln says sheepishly. Leia just pouted more.

“Fine… what did you say you wanted?” Lincoln relents with a sigh. 

Leia lightened up at that and jumped back into his lap, kissing him on the cheek. This was the outcome she wanted all along, but it still gave her a thrill to have it work out.

“So, as I was saying, at the mall I saw this really pretty dress…” Leia began to prattle on.


End file.
